Runther and the kiss
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Perfection is the best way to describe Raquel Blue but when her perfection becomes useless she has to rely on a German exchange student to help release stress.
1. Chapter 1

Runther and the Kiss

By: McLP

Beta-Reader: Crystal Castles

Summary: Perfection is the best way to describe Raquel Blue but when her perfection becomes useless she has to rely on a German exchange student to help release stress.

Warnings: Language. Rocky playing with herself. Gunther and Rocky.

A/N: I just love this pairing. Check out Three's a Crowd and suggest a story!

Raquel Blue, or mostly known as Rocky amongst her peers, is the smartest girl in her class possibly the whole school. She has been an honor student for 3 years plus earning other known honor awards during her high school education. She manages to obtain her four points zero average since freshman year and took every advance class the school has to offer.

Rocky excel in all of them even though she is a dancer on the hit dance show, ShakeItUp Chicago. Plus she couldn't study all night on the weekends or miss out any fun activities with her best friend CeCe. So even though she has high grades plus manage to stay an honor student, everyone knows that Rocky was the very definition of perfection.

At first Rocky laughed it off when people told her she was perfect. To be honest being the daughter of two well accomplished African American parents, one being a traveling physician and the other a well-paid lawyer. Her life is far from the word perfect, she has to deal with Ty, she worked ridiculous hours on dance moves, she has to do things that she really didn't want to do sometimes, and mostly, she gets in trouble along with CeCe sometimes the trouble cause isn't exactly her doing or she made the matter worse.

Slowly but surely once she adjust to her new life once her father settle back at home and things at work became adjustable even CeCe manage to stay out of trouble, Rocky began to focus on her work. This is when everyone's word from before completely changed her. She began to study long hours and put a lot of effort in to her papers more than usual. She didn't take any grades lower than an A minus. She stayed on top of her class until one day another student enrolls into the school. Her name is Candy Cho and she is Rocky's rival. When meeting her for the first time, Rocky didn't know who she was at first then when she realized she was place in the same classes as her then she remembers. Rocky and Candy had always been fighting since they were kids. Until when Rocky gain the friendship of CeCe that's when Candy began to leave Rocky alone and eventually move out of town.

But somehow she moved back to Chicago, Illinois learning several different Asian languages and maintains a higher grade point average then Rocky. The attention and praise she received boils her blood making Rocky vow she will never be put back into 'Cho's shadow' ever again. S she work even harder eventually skipping dance practices with CeCe and even missing out on after school clubs. The challenge by Cho left both girls tied in each class but that higher grade point average bother Rocky to no end. Candy along with her right-hand friend Randy began to excel to the higher ranks of cliques. They were popular and most sought out after the student body along with the teachers. With Candy's vast knowledge of the world and impressive skills, she was soon head cheerleader, student body president, and taking all awards right from Rocky. Rocky's perfection status was slipping and people started to notice.

The only way Rocky could save her reputation amongst her fellow classmates, comrades, and peers was to pass all tests with perfect marks before the third quarter. It was indeed a challenge set up by Cho nonetheless. The Asian-American girl simply stated out loud to her prestige crowd'

"If Raquel Blue manages to have perfect marks for the third semester then I humbly give up my number one status to her," She gloated with fakeness dripping from her sugary-sweet voice. Startled voices and questions began to fly around her small group of cheerleaders, rich kids, jocks, and well-respected people. Candy flip her light brown hair and smirked amongst the crowd gaining their attention and quite.

"I said 'If' people," She chuckled. "I'll be surprise if she could catch up to me which she hasn't. I still hold the highest grade point average in this school. Raquel beating moi at her own game would be an embarrassment to the Cho family but risking it all to see her once again fail is all worth it."

The word spread around like wildfire and Rocky had no choice but to accept it. CeCe and Ty tried to convince Rocky not to do it and focus on her but Rocky didn't listen. After about three straight weeks of hard work and study, Rocky was now expecting results from her tests today. All the tests she took were done prior to the advance placement exams which are next week. Rocky is confident that she will pass with flying colors and finally become number 1 again while Candy was her number two.

Rocky couldn't contain her smug grin in history class as the teacher passed out their test papers. Candy was seated in the front and center only to be the first to receive papers or be the center of everyone's attention. Oh how it made Rocky blood boil as she sees Cho receiving her perfect mark paper and flashing it to everyone behind her. Once, her eyes landed with Rocky's she mouthed the words: Loser. She turned around quickly whipping her brown hair.

Rocky wanted to get up and smack her right then and there but she held back her anger. Once, her teacher showed up to her desk, she wasn't wearing the same proud expression that she has when Rocky gets an A. She gave her a small frown and put the paper face down. Rocky quickly flip the paper over to discover that her paper was graded to a B plus, Rocky almost wanted to pass out. This had to be a bad mistake, a terrible mistake her teacher had made. The test is flawless, perfectly flawless with no mistakes. She answer every question right so how in the world could Rocky get an B while Candy gets

"Miss Richardson," Rocky walked up to her teacher's desk right after class. Her history teacher quickly took of her reading glasses and look at Rocky with a somber smile. "I wanted to talk about the test we got back."

"Yes? What about the tests?"

"Well, I know it's not right to point out the teacher's mistake but I think you made a mistake. I answer everything right and I got a B plus? Miss R, I can speak for myself when I say I really deserve an A Plus."

"Well let's see your test. Miss Richardson held out her hand. Rocky handed her the paper, her history teacher merely glance at it before handing it back. I see nothing wrong. You answer everything good but some of them weren't exactly the answer I was looking for."

"W-what do you mean?" Rocky stammered. She never stammers in front of her teachers before! It was so unlike her, she could feel her perfection crumbling under pressure.

"I mean," The history teacher calmly explained. "If your answer was more like Candy Cho's then it would be an A."

Rocky couldn't believe what she was hearing. If her answer was more like Candy fucking Cho's!

She thanked her history teacher for her honest answer and walked out of the class, she didn't acknowledge her best friends as they stand there waiting for her. CeCe tried her best to cheer her friend but nothing seems to get through Rocky. All she wanted to do is get through the day and go home as soon as possible. Going through the rest of the day seem to drag on forever but when the final bell rung, Rocky made a dash for the door.

Rocky has been studying very hard through the year to earn her way to a good college far from Chicago. Maybe into some elite private school for people like her or a nice dance school or even somewhere that she can discover someplace else instead of the streets. In ShakeItUp Chicago they do go to different places which Rocky is very thankful for but coming back to the bustling of cars and crowded streets is something not to her expectations.

Taking the shortcut to her home without her best friend, Rocky dodge lawyers to mothers carrying toddlers. She needed to get home, she just had to. Last year while studying Roman mythology for an art project, Rocky stumble upon an erotic site. She was embarrassed at first and did everything to erase the history. Then later on in the week Rocky read a teen article stating that 'touching' yourself will relive built up tension and stress. After further research and discovering things that young girls like herself shouldn't discover just yet, Rocky been addicted to touching herself after a busy day of school.

It had become a daily ritual. Something that she planned so her parents or her brother wouldn't catch her in the act. She even didn't want CeCe to know! Rocky wanted to keep it as her secret and for a while she had put it in her mind that touching herself every day helps in her school work.

Finally after going through the door and rushing up the stairs, Rocky finally made it to her apartment. She closed the door behind her; she took a brisk walk to her room and shut the door behind her. She inhale deeply and lock the door. She dump her school contents on her bed and run her hands through her hair, she couldn't what she just been through today all thanks to Candy fucking Cho!

Rocky began to think, she thought evil things that could happen to Candy. Like getting hit by a car or breaking her leg. Oh the thoughts swim through her mind which causes her to relax a bit. Rocky then walk to her bed to retrieve her laptop and began to start it up, she took of her jeans and unbutton her jacket as she prepare herself for her much needed stress reliever.

Once the site pops up, she quickly scan the top videos of the day. Rocky wasn't picky so she choose a typical porn star set-up. Not bothering with the cheesy lines, she skips to the good part. The blonde already removed her skimpy outfit and was all over the pizza guy. She began taking off his pants and rubbing through his underwear, Rocky began to rub herself through her underwear. She watches as the porn star suck and fuck the delivery guy all the while Rocky continued to rub herself. She doesn't know why but she didn't feel the same high she got from the last time she touch herself.

With a heavy sigh, she stops the video and stop touching herself. She was more stress out then before. She couldn't believe that she didn't get off from the video maybe it was the theme, Rocky thought as she click onto another video. This time it was a threesome. It got right into the action and Rocky began to pleasure herself, the high was coming and then slowly going as the video went on. Rocky didn't understand what the hell was going on. Was it her or the video?

She went through 5 more videos then she quit.

"Might as well get my homework then playing with myself," she muttered under her breathe. Rocky phone began to ring as she got up to check who it is when her doorbell began to ring.

"Coming, Coming." She called out as she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt. The ringing on her phone was a text message from CeCe asking her was she ok. Rocky quickly text back that she was fine and will catch up with her later. Rocky undid the locks to the door and open it to see Gunther standing in the doorway with books and a wooden basket wrapped up decoratively.

"Hello bay-bay!" he greeted in his European accent.

Rocky resisted groaning in front of him. Gunther and Tinka are from another country possibly from Europe. They both talk differently and dress outrageously. They are deemed Rocky and CeCe's frenemies, they get along sometimes but when it comes to getting the spotlight on ShakeItUp Chicago all bets are off. Now Rocky can't understand why Gunther is here at her front door.

"If you're looking for Ty," Rocky stated as she still hold her hand on the door preparing to shut it in his face. "He's not here. He's out hanging with Deuce."

"Oh, well…" Gunther paused, his previous gusto fading from his face. "I told him that today was my only day to help him with his biology. He really needs the help you know."

"Yeah, sure he does." Rocky roll her eyes.

"Its true! He currently has a C minus in the class and the teacher partners us together for a project." Gunther explained as he let himself in much to Rocky's disappointment. "I told him we can work on separate parts of the project but then he told me that he needed help even though it's the easiest part of the project."

"I didn't invite you in, you know?" Rocky called back. She watches Gunther plop down on the couch.

"I am not one of those blood-sucking gray guys, you know, Schön?"

"What did you call me?" Rocky snap back as she close and locks the door. "And it's called vampires. Geez, what world are you from again?"

"Enough chatter," Gunther wave off the hurtful comment. "Want a cookie? Tinka made them herself. They are quite delicious."

"No, I don't want a cookie and since my brother isn't present at the moment." Rocky calmly spoke to Gunther even though she wants to scream at him. "Please leave so I can get back to my own problems."

"Don't you mean homework?" Gunther asked. Rocky flush, she forgot about her homework. She was so caught up with her not getting off to the videos; she forgot she was talking to Gunther.

"Look, nevermind." Rocky rub the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "Just please leave so I can concentrate."

"Is there something wrong, Schön?" Gunther pried. He wanted to know what's wrong with Rocky even though they are not the best of friends; Gunther still cares about her well-being. He even signed her cast when she stepped on that broken glass. When Gunther sense her hesitate, he stood up from the couch forgetting his uneaten cookie as he walk over to Rocky.

"Rocky, tell me." He looks directly into her dark brown eyes that were clouded. Was she going to cry? "Tell me what is wrong so I can help you?"

"Why is she so fucking perfect!" Rocky suddenly screamed. She finally burst into tears. Gunther did the only thing that he can do, he embrace her gently and hold her til her sobs reduce to whimpers.

"Who is perfect?" Gunther finally asked.

"You know who," Rocky sniffled. "Candy fucking Cho with her perfect cheerleader body, her perfect charisma, and her perfect grades! Christ I hate her so fucking much! She makes me sick to my stomach."

"Schön, you don't need to stress yourself out. You need to relax." Gunther rubs her lower back and making soothing sounds.

"I try to relax by watching," Rocky paused. She almost revealed her secret. She couldn't tell Gunther about her watching porn. "Some funny Youtube videos on the internet but I couldn't quite calm down. After the whole ordeal with my history teacher, I felt like I can't do anything right."

"What happen with your history teacher?"

"She gave me a low grade then Cho's and even though it was the best answer you can get it wasn't exactly like Cho's." Rocky spat. "It's like she wanted me to jot it down word for word then tell me I was cheating."

"Then don't. You did your best," Gunther told her. "You're not in the wrong Raquel. It was your teacher that has wronged you. She deliberately gave you a lower grade in the benefit of Candy's pleasure and see you crack under pressure."

"R-Really?" Rocky look up at Gunther.

Gunther smile down at her and Rocky couldn't believe what he had done next. He lean forward and brush his lips against hers. Time froze for a moment as their lips touch. Rocky could feel herself getting warm under Gunther's touch. As soon as the kiss came it was gone as Gunther pulled away.

"Really." He smiled back. Then he went back to collect his stuff and let himself out leaving Rocky in a complete daze. She couldn't believe what happened to her. Gunther actually kiss her on the lips! A-and Rocky liked it, hell, she loved it!

She didn't know why Gunther did it. Why would Gunther kiss her like that?

To Be Continued….

Next time on Runther and the Kiss: ((might be changed due to writing in progress))

"Can you do it again?" Rocky asked. She lick her dry lips as she push herself up against him. "Do it again please, Gunther? Please and I would never ask again."

Gunther wanted to do more than kissing. He wanted to touch Rocky, feel her soul within his own. He kissed her the other day to assure her that when in doubt, when nobody else would be there for her. He would always come and give her the push she needs.


	2. Chapter 2

Runther and the Kiss Part 2: Finale

Warnings: Language. Heavy Make-out session. 100% Runther

Last time on RATK:

_Gunther smile down at her and Rocky couldn't believe what he had done next. He lean forward and brush his lips against hers. Time froze for a moment as their lips touch. Rocky could feel herself getting warm under Gunther's touch. As soon as the kiss came it was gone as Gunther pulled away._

_"Really." He smiled back. Then he went back to collect his stuff and let himself out leaving Rocky in a complete daze. She couldn't believe what happened to her. Gunther actually kiss her on the lips! A-and Rocky liked it, hell, she loved it!_

_She didn't know why Gunther did it. Why would Gunther kiss her like that?_

It has been a week since that kiss Gunther gave her and Rocky since then has been a complete daze. Her school work and dancing were off. All of her grades slip from straight A's to B's. Rocky didn't mind though, she didn't care if she was taken off the spotlight on ShakeItUp. All she wanted to know why Gunther is acting like nothing had ever had happen to them. It's like the kiss hasn't existed.

Rocky wanted to scream at him or yell. She needed, no, demanded to know why he kiss her. He tried to catch him alone but his sister is always attached to the hip. Gunther must get no privacy when he is with his sister; they possibly go to the bathroom together!

Rocky was too focused on Gunther even CeCe began to notice the change in her. CeCe tried to ask Rocky about it but she always made silly excuses. CeCe know something is up but decides to leave it alone for now. It's no use into getting all worked up about whatever her friend was going through. CeCe knows whatever task Rocky is trying to handle, she would accomplish it one hundred percent.

One night after the show Deuce and Ty shows up and ask CeCe and Rocky if they want to go to a party. They both agreed while Rocky silently hope that Gunther would be there. After the girls change into their street clothes they all followed Deuce and Ty to the place where the party. They had to take the subway to get their on the ride Rocky was mostly deep in thought while the rest of her friends and brother were having fun.

As soon as they arrive at their destination, the party was blasting the latest club mix to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. CeCe immediately started to dance right in the hallway of the house and into the living room while Ty joined her by pop locking.

"Hey, you wanna dance for a while, Rocky?" Deuce asked her while holding out his hand.

"No, not really in the mood." Rocky shook her head and gave Deuce a somber smile. She knew Deuce has a crush on her but she really didn't acknowledge it. "I'm going to the kitchen for water. Not beer, nothing alcoholic, just water."

Deuce nodded his head and went into the living room joining the mosh pit of people singing along with the chorus. Rocky laugh a little and made her way to the kitchen, some people were already started drinking games. Rocky ignore them and went into the fridge for a bottle of water, luckily this house has several untouched and untainted by the drunks in the house.

Rocky made her way back to the hallway to see if CeCe got tired of dancing already. The hallway was crowded with tons of people so Rocky kept bumping into people and some of them had no manners.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me," Rocky shouted over the lead singer vocals and the sound of the bass. "Coming through."

"Schön?" a voice called out. Rocky knew who that voice belong too. She whips her head around and right there wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt was Gunther.

"Gunther?" Rocky tilted her head. Gunther actually looks and sounded sexy. His accent was drop and he dress more relax then she has ever seen him. This had to be done by her brother. If anybody can make Gunther look so irresistibly sexy it has to be him, his swag was on point.

"Yeah, its me." He smiled his familiar goofy smile which made Rocky flush and chuckle at the same time. "So, you came to the party that Cho is throwing."

"Yuck! Candy is behind this chaos?" Rocky replied with disgust. It may have been a week since she didn't focus on Candy fucking Cho, she still hate the popular Chinese-American girl guts.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Gunther shook his head at the couple making out. "Its total chaos."

"Yeah," Rocky echo as she looks around. She finally got Gunther alone but it was too loud as the music change into a Skrillex mix. "Gunther! Can we go somewhere and talk!"

"Yeah, Schön!" Gunther shouted back. "Follow me!"

Rocky did so as the couple went upstairs, nobody was up there and it was totally quite except for the daft sound of the beat. Gunther open the door and usher Rocky inside. Once inside Gunther closed the door.

"Ah! Finally, some piece and quite." He slip back into his accent.

"Its 'peace', Gunther." Rocky shook her head. "Since we are finally alone can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Gunther shrugs his shoulders. Whatever Rocky want, he be sure to help after all he got her serious into fashion among other things.

"Can you do it again?" Rocky asked. She licks her dry lips as she push herself up against him. "Do it again please, Gunther? Please and I would never ask again."

Gunther wanted to do more than kissing. He wanted to touch Rocky, feel her soul within his own. He kissed her the other day to assure her that when in doubt, when nobody else would be there for her. He would always come and give her the push she needs.

Gunther didn't say anything as he lean forward and touch his lips against Rocky's. They stay like that for a moment until Gunther move his hands lower, pulling at Rocky's skirt. Rocky moan into Gunther's mouth as she felt his tongue on her bottom lip asking for access into her mouth. She granted him permission as his tongue explores the inside. His hands roam around her tight ass as he grip it as hard as he can. He rubs Rocky up against his hard on.

"Gunther," Rocky moan. "Don't stop. Feels good."

"Trust me, Schön." Gunther whispered against her lips as he felt her wet pussy. "I'm just getting started."

Before anything else could happen, there was a knock on the door and CeCe's voice on the other side calling out for Rocky.

"Rocky!" CeCe shouted as she pounded on the door. "Are you in there? We got to go! The cops are on the way!"

Gunther and Rocky both let out exasperated sighs as they quickly separated and fix themselves. Gunther open the door much to CeCe's surprise, she had her mouth agape but didn't say a word. Rocky rolled her eyes and grab her by the elbow tugging her down the stairs with Gunther on their heels. Before the girls left out the door, Gunther called out to Rocky.

"Talk later?"

"Much later." Rocky winked.

A/N: Might do another spin-off from this a little later. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
